


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Attempted Sexual Assault, Changkyun-centric, F/M, First Meetings, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soobin-Centric, Work In Progress, Yeonjung-centric, bartender Changkyun, rescue romance, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chu Sojung | EXY/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Park Soobin, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Yeonjung
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**7:53 PM**

"Unnie,you look like you just got dumped."

Soobin looked at Yeonjung and glared at the younger girl,before she sighed and rested her forehead on the bar counter."Because I _did_ just get dumped."She explained in an annoyed tone,trying to ignore Yeonjung's amused laughter.


End file.
